When You Laugh
by CrazyYanmega
Summary: Rokumon wants what is best for his master. But is spiking Sakura's drink going to far? A cute little tickling fluff story.


_This is a short little fluff story that came to mind sometime after the Kyoukai no Rinne anime was released (which I highly recommend, by the way). Contains a personal fetish of mine, please don't judge me. You're judging me already, aren't you._ (=.=)

* * *

Rokumon wandered the afterlife bazaar, looking for the shop he had seen three months ago. He very much wanted Rinne-sama and Sakura-sama to be a couple, but their personalities seemed hell-bent on keeping their feelings bottled up. So Rokumon took it upon himself to find a way to get them to admit their feelings. He'd saved up three months of pay for this purpose.

After hours of searching, Rokumon finally found the shop he was looking for. It was an apothecary, specializing in love potions. Rinne's Black Cat by Contract entered the shop.

"Welcome to the store," the shopkeeper said as Rokumon walked up to the counter.

"I'm looking for something that will get two people who like each other to like each other more."

"Hmm," the shopkeeper pondered. "Sounds to me like you're looking for an aphrodisiac."

"That sounds about right," Rokumon answered as he put a sack of coins on the counter. "Will this be enough?" _What's an aphrodisiac?_ he thought to himself.

"This is enough for one dose of flavorless aphrodisiac," said the shopkeeper.

"I guess that will have to do," Rokumon sighed. He carefully packed away the potion and set off for home.

Rinne and Sakura had just finished seeing a ghost off to the Wheel of Reincarnation when Rokumon returned to the club building. "Rokumon, where have you been?" Rinne asked. "I was worried."

"Oh, just taking a free Black Cat class," Rokumon lied.

"What did you learn?" Sakura asked as she sat down under the kotatsu in the middle of the room across from Rinne.

"Oh, not much," Rokumon answered, pouring out some water to serve. "Nothing I didn't already know." The black cat carefully slipped the dose of aphrodisiac into one of the cups. Not able to choose who to give it to, he placed the cups in the middle of the table, leaving it for fate to decide. "I'm gonna go find some food now," Rokumon called over his shoulder as he left the room. _Time to give these kids some privacy_ , Rokumon giggled to himself. Plan perfectly pulled off!

* * *

About five minutes later...

"Mamiya Sakura, are you okay?" Rinne asked. "Your face is all flushed." Sakura stared at Rinne for several seconds before answering with a question of her own.

"How come I've never really seen you laugh, Rokudo-kun?" Rinne was slightly taken aback.

"Well," he answered, "I've just never laughed much."

"I want to see you laugh for real," Sakura pouted. Rinne shrugged.

"I can't make something happen naturally unless something makes it happen."

"Then I'll make it happen." Sakura got to her feet and walked toward Rinne, wobbling slightly. Rinne stood up as well.

"Mamiya Sakura, you are acting very oddly. I think Renge must have put something in the water again. Stay here, and I'll-" was all he got out when Sakura pounced on him, pinning Rinne against the floor. She placed her knees on his elbows, preventing the part-shinigami from moving. "What are you doing?!" Sakura smiled drunkenly.

"I'm gonna make you laugh," she chuckled as she unziped Rinne's track suit, revealing the white tee-shirt he wore underneath. Sakura placed her hands on Rinne's armpits. "Last chance to laugh for real before I force it out of you," Sakura sang playfully. Rinne was confused, to say the least.

"What do you mean by 'last chance?'" Sakura shook her head.

"Too late," she said. She began lightly wiggling her fingers aganst Rinne's helpless armpits. Rinne squirmed under a sensation he had never felt before.

"M-Mamiya Sakura, what is this?!"

"Never felt this before? This is called 'tickling.' It's used to make people like you smile and laugh." Sakura giggled as she watched Rinne struggling to hold back the laughter bubbling up from his chest. "It's no use resisting, 'cause I can just tickle harder." Sakura's fingers sped up to prove her point, and started digging deeper into the poor boy's sensitive skin.

"Gah!" Rinne gasped. The new feeling was torturous, and the part shinigami could feel his will crumbling. He wiggled uselessly as his crush moved down to his ribs. "Okay, I give up, I give up!"

"Not until you laugh." Rinne struggled, but could contain his laughter no more.

"Heh, hee, ha HA HA HA! Ok-kay, I la-la-laHAHAHAughed! Pleheeheese! Stoho-ho-hop!" Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. I'm enjoying this too much to stop." Sakura shifted her weight, and Rinne took this chance to struggle free. He lept for his Haori of the Underworld, hoping to escape into the Spirit Way, but Sakura tackled him to the ground. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now I'm going to have to punish you." Facing Rinne's feet, Sakura moved her hands over Rinne's thighs and gave them a good squeeze.

"Aargh! Heh! N-no! Stop that!" Rinne pleaded.

"Okay," Sakura replied. Rinne sighed in relief, only to feel Sakura move her body so that his legs were totally pinned. "Hey, Rokudo-kun, want me to tell you what one of the most ticklish bodyparts is?"

"No."

"Okay, then. I'll just show you." Sakura slowly removed Rinne's socks from his feet, leaving them bare and exposed. She placed one finger on the ball of Rinne's left foot and slowly dragged it up the inside of the arch, causing Rinne to let out an involuntary gasp as his feet instinctively curled up in a vain attempt to protect against this ticklish assault.

"Mamiya Sakura, please. I'm begging you. No more."

"Call me Sakura-sama, like Rokumon-chan does." At this point she began tickling Rinne's feet with a vengance.

"HAHAHAHAHA! SA-SA- SAHAHAHA! SAKURA-SAMA, PLEASE!," Rinne laughed out desprately.

"Good boy," Sakura said as she got off of the exhausted part-shinigami. "So, did you like laughing?"

"No," Rinne responded as he rolled onto his back, catching his breath. He noticed Sakura staring at him with her head cocked to one side. "Okay, maybe a little," he mumbled as he sat up. Sakura sat down next to him and leaned against the red-haired youth. Rinne was puzzled.

"What has gotten into you today, Mamiya Sakura?"

"I dunno," Sakura replied sleepily. "Just overcome by how much I like you."

"L-like me?!" Today was just full of suprises for Rinne.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed as she snuggled up against Rinne. "I've been dropping hints for a long time now, but you never seemed to notice."

"Well, I have a confession to make," Rinne replied. "I... have a crush on you too. I just thought it was one-sided, though." Silence. "Mamiya Sakura?" Rinne looked over and was startled to see Sakura crying. "Is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head.

"N-no. I just feel really, really happy." Sakura turned and, taking Rinne's head in her hands, gave the part-shinigami a deep, passionate kiss. Rinne was dumbfounded for a moment, but he regained his composure and reciprocated. They stayed like that for nearly twelve seconds before needing to come up for air.

"Mamiya Sakura. You know that I am poor, my father is a deadbeat, and I don't always make the best decisions. However, I would like to ask you to go out with me, and I will do my very best to make sure you are happy if you accept."

"You don't have to worry about that. As long as I'm with you, I'll be the happiest girl in the world, even if I don't really show it." Sakura paused. "Though doing something about your father stealing from you would be a good start." Rinne nodded.

"I actually have a plan for taking down the Damashigami Company from within. I think Renge is disgruntled enough to betray my father, and we could get her to let me, Kain, Tsubasa, and Ageha into the Damashigami Headquarters."

"Sounds good, but I'd worry about Renge double-crossing you. Also, I want to go with you."

"Are you sure? If my father realizes that we're serious about taking him down, he'll pull out all the stops."

"I'd feel safer if I were with you. I mean, he knows where I live thanks to that spy he had follow me a while ago."

"Ugh, you're right." Rinne looked out his window to see the sun setting. "Mamiya... I mean, Sakura," Rinne said, "I think it's time I took you home. It's getting late, and your parents are going to be worried."

"I'll tell them I'm staying at a friend's house tonight." It took a moment for Rinne to realize the implications.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I'm not lying."

"Are you sure?" Rinne asked as Sakura texted her parents.

"What, are you worried I'm gonna try something while you sleep?" Sakura grinned mischeviously.

"Not until just now, no. By the way," Rinne added. "Some day I'm going to get revenge on you for that tickling thing."

"Looking forward to it," Sakura replied as she gave Rinne a kiss on the cheek before settling down under the kotatsu. Rinne lay down next to her, and the new couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _Aargh! The judgement! It BURNS!_

 _Aaaanyway, if you liked this story, be sure to favorite and leave a little review. I REALLY love reviews._

 _I may make a second chapter sometime in the future, but don't hold your breath._


End file.
